Drakken's Big Score
by Eddy13
Summary: After his latest plan is foiled, Drakken feels he's hit rock bottom as a villain. But then he discovers a weapon that could give him more power than he ever dreamed of.
1. Failure and Discovery

**A/N: After getting caught up on 'Gravity Falls' midseason finale, I became inspired to come up with this story. Now granted, this story is something I'll be writing by the seat of my pants, so updates will be random. Also, a heads up to people. In addition to a yearly visit with my father, my family and I will be in the process of a move, so that may slow down any story updates. And as a final message, I wonder how many of you will catch the title's joke. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

 **I.**

"Exactly how did we wind up doing this again?" Ron asked his girlfriend as they were surrounded by familiar redsuited henchmen.

"Heck if I know" Kim replied as she took a fighting stance.

Two of the henchmen came at Kim with their laser rods and swung. Kim quickly ducked the first one before grabbing his staff and swinging him into the other, sending both to the floor.

"Ron, watch out!" Kim called out to her boyfriend as he was surrounded.

Fortunately, Ron was equal to the occasion. In a flash, he leaped into the air and delivered mid-air kicks to every henchmen surrounding him.

Kim couldn't help but be impressed with her new partner's display. Ever since the Lorwardian Invasion when Ron got control of his Mystical Monkey Powers, he had become an even bigger asset on missions. No doubt about it, Ron was really coming into his own. Which was more than she could say about someone else in that room.

"Will you fools please stop them, already?!" Drakken whined from a platform above the fight. "If they stop my newest superweapon before it's fully charged, I'll have your heads!"

"Oy" said a certain green-skinned female beside the mad scientist. "I can't believe you're still at this, Dr. D. Nobody likes a person who doesn't know when to quit."

Drakken grimaced. "Must you continue sassing me even after what's happened between us, Shego?"

Shego groaned. The news of what had occurred between her and her employer had become big news. She was surprised that the tabloids didn't do something like this when Kimmie's relationship with Stoppable took a similar turn.

Sighing, she turned to her significant other. "Somebody's got to be the responsible one in this relationship."

"If you want to be responsible, then how about preventing those two from reaching my machine?" Drakken retorted.

Shego sighed again. "Fine, but I am not fighting Stoppable. After the way I saw him clobber that She-Thing and her pal, I don't want to take chances".

"I never knew you to be scared of the sidekick, Shego" Drakken said in bewilderment.

"First of all, he's a _partner_ now" Shego pointed out. "Kimmie made that very clear. Second, remember the time he was evil?"

"Oh, right" Drakken said with a nod. "Well hopefully, the henchmen will be able to keep him busy."

Shego skeptically turned to the men who were getting their clocks cleaned by the blonde. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"We just need to stall long enough for my weapon to gain enough power" Drakken pointed out. "After that, nobody will be able to stop me."

"Alright, if you're sure" Shego shrugged before leaping off the platform and landing into the fray and turning to Kim. "Ready for another go, Princess?"

Kim, who had just roundhoused a goon away from her, looked to her longtime nemesis before smirking. "Bring it."

"Consider it brought!" Shego has she powered up her hands and lunged at Kim.

At that moment, Ron had defeated the last of the henchmen. Turning to see Kim had Shego well distracted; Ron decided to turn his attention to Drakken and his machine. Fortunately, Drakken was focused on the fight between the two females. Discreetly pulling Rufus out of his pocket, he brought his little buddy up to his face.

"Alright, Rufus" he whispered to the naked mole rat. "I think it's time we use that maneuver we came up with".

Giving a thumbs up, Rufus leaped out of Ron's hand and scampered off. Ron then turned to Drakken.

"You know" Ron said as he turned to the machine behind Drakken that looked like a giant flute. "That's a pretty unique looking device you've got there, Dude. What exactly is it?"

Drakken, who had been surprised to be addressed by Ron, turned to the boy with a wide grin at the chance to explain his device.

"Nice of you to appreciate originality when you see it" He said before dramatically waving a hand at his creation. "I give you the Ultra Sonic Cannon!"

"Yeah, uh huh" Ron said with a nod while discreetly moving towards the machine. "So, what does it do?"

"NO!" Shego cried while momentarily turning away from her fight with Kim. "Don't ask him that! Now he's going to go into a rant about what it does!" She then paused. "Come to think of it, even _I_ don't know what it does."

Drakken grinned wider. "Then this will be educational for all of you! My Ultra Sonic Cannon can fire extreme sonic pulses at any target I choose!" He then began to laugh manically.

Kim, who had resumed her fight with Shego, turned to the scientist. "So you plan to use it to level any city on the planet?"

Drakken stopped his laughing and looked to Kim with surprise. "I could do that?"

Kim, Ron, and Shego stopped and looked to Drakken in confusion.

"Uh, if that wasn't your plan, what _were_ you planning to do with it?" Kim asked.

"Well" Drakken said slowly. "I was actually going to use it to create a ringing sensation in everyone's ears until they submitted to me".

Kim, Ron, and Shego shared an incredulous look before Shego approached Drakken.

"You mean to say, you built a sonic wave device, and the best use for it you can come up with IS IRRITATING PEOPLE'S EARS OFF?!" She began to scream. "You could do that just by talking to them!"

"You don't have to be so hurtful, Shego!" Drakken cried defensively before walking over to the controls of the USC. "But now that I know the true potential of my device, all I need to do is turn up the power and nothing will stop me! So, thanks a lot, Kim Possible!"

Kim inwardly groaned at unknowingly giving Drakken an idea. This must be how Ron felt. At that moment, however, Kim saw said blonde discreetly approaching the USC. Knowing what he was planning, Kim knew she just needed to buy him more time, so she kept up her fight against Shego, making sure her back was turned to Ron.

"Excellent!" Drakken said after making the proper adjustments to the Ultra Sonic Cannon. "Just one more minute and soon, San Francisco will be shaked, rattled, and rolled!"

Ron was close. All he needed to do was jump onto the platform and deliver an MMP powered punch to the USC before it discharged. Just as he was crouching for his jump, however, a vine came at him. Fortunately, he managed to jump out of the way in time, leaving the organic whip to strike the ground where he was standing, causing a giant dent in the floor. However, in doing so, Ron had leaped a good five feet away from the platform.

"Nice try, Buffoon!" Drakken taunted as he retracted his vine. "But did you really think it was that easy to foil my scheme?"

Ron just smirked. "Actually…yes, I did."

Before Drakken could ask what Ron meant by that, the Ultra Sonic Cannon exploded in a ball of fire! Drakken was blown off his feet as the entire lair shook, causing Kim and Shego to abandon their fight and take cover.

From out of the smoking debris came a smirking naked mole rat who ran up to his owner who picked him up.

"Way to go, Rufus!" Ron said as the two high fived.

"But..But how?" Drakken stuttered as he got up.

"Easy" Ron said smugly. "I took my distraction to a whole new level. I had you focus on me so you wouldn't know that the little guy here was doing a little 'search and destroy' of your doomsday machine".

"Way to go, Ron!" Kim said as she threw her arms around the blonde in a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Drakken sneered before turning to his assistant who was approaching him. "Why can't you treat me like _that_?!"

"Gee, maybe because you do numbskull things?" Shego snarked. "I mean, really? A giant whistle was your big plan?"

"Gotta say" Ron called out. "She has a point. I mean, this wasn't one of your best schemes. I mean, until Kim made the mistake of pointing out what it could really do, your plan was kind of silly."

"What?!" Drakken shouted. "That's preposterous! None of my plans have been stupid!"

"Have to say, it looks that way to me" Kim said, letting Ron's comment about her goof up slide. "I mean, ever since Warmonga broke you out of jail, your schemes have been whacker than usual. I mean, even though you did pretty well with the Atmos-Freezer plan, you weren't really focusing on it due to being more interested in your cupcake business."

Confused as to how his teen nemesis knew about that, the blue villain looked to his assistant.

"I may have mentioned some of your antics to her the time I was Attitudinated." Shego replied.

"Yeah, not to mention, even though your flower formula worked" Ron continued. "You actually used it to _save_ the world instead of taking it over. When you think about it, it looks like you've reached your peak with that Diablo plan of yours. Since then, you've been going downhill. Kim may not have jumped the shark, but you did."

Momentarily eyeing her boyfriend at his choice of words, Kim turned back to Drakken. "Hate to say it, or rather not, but you're just not that much of a threat anymore."

Drakken merely growled in anger at the comments from the heroes. "I am not a washed up, played out, passé, has been! I'm still a dangerous threat! I'll show you all what I'm really capable of!"

With that, he pulled a remote out his pocket and pushed the button. In a flash, the platform he and Shego were standing on rocketed upward and smashed through the roof of the lair and into the sky.

"Well," Ron pointed out. "He's still good at escapes".

 **II.**

"Well" Shego said as she walked around the castle. "Monkey Fist's old manor is one place Kimmie and Stoppable will never think to find us". She rubbed a fine layer of dust off a table. "But man, this place is filthy. It obviously hasn't been occupied since Monty became a lawn ornament on DNAmy's yard."

Much to her surprise, she didn't hear the regular rants from Drakken whenever a plot was foiled. Curious, she turned to see him flopped in a seat by the fireplace.

"Uh, Dr. D?" She asked attentively.

"They're right, Shego" Came a mournful voice.

"Uh, who is right?" Shego inquired.

"Kim Possible and the buffoon" Drakken replied with a depressed tone. "I _have_ lost my edge. I've reached a lower point than when I tried to use the Attitudinator to become more evil. My schemes now a days don't even hardly qualify to be called 'evil'. It's like fate has taken me from a promising supervillain to a harmless nuisance. I would've thought finally tasting victory would help me improve as a villain, but I haven't been able to come up with a plan at a higher level of magnitude than my Diablo scheme".

For some reason, Shego didn't have it in her to say anything snarky. Walking up to her employer she said in a soothing voice. "That may be, but hey, you have achieved success with that plant potion of yours."

Drakken sighed before looking up forlornly. "My Super High Pollinator may have worked, but it didn't have the affect I was going for. Even worse, it was only good for saving the world. Not only have my schemes become pathetic, but ever since that congratulations ceremony for saving the world, my villain reputation has been shot to pieces! Face it, I'm through! I'm not among the baddies of the world anymore. I'm just a mediocre mad scientist who's only success is stopping an alien invasion."

Reaching into his pocket, Drakken took out the medal he had received at his award ceremony, a memento of his greatest victory…and greatest failure. At first, he looked at it sadly, his face reflecting in it. Then his eyes narrowed, a sneer appeared on his lips and his grip on the medal tightened. He then chucked the award off to the side in disgust, causing it to hit a bookshelf and knocked all the books onto the floor.

"Great" Shego moaned. "Like this place wasn't enough of a mess."

Drakken sighed as he got out of his chair. "Come on. Let's get it picked up before I try to come up with another failure of a plan."

Walking over to the pile, Drakken was about to start picking up books when something buried in the pile caught his eye.

"What's up, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"There's something strange in here' the blue scientist said. His curiosity peaked, he reached into the pile to grasp the item. Tugging with all his might, Drakken eventually pulled the object out from under the pile. Taking a good look at it, Drakken was surprised.

It was a strange looking book. The cover was a strange light blue with gold bindings. Strange patterns decorated it. Not only that, but upon taking a closer look, Drakken noticed that, unlike all the other books on the ground that were aging, this one looked like it was brand new. Feeling it, Drakken realized that the hard cover was actually soft like silk and didn't feel any book cover he ever felt.

"What kind of book is that?" Shego asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know" Drakken said as he examined the item in question. It was then he found a small note on the front. Examining it, it said:

 _"This tome is a relic I discovered on my very first archeological expedition in Iceland. Unfortunately, it is written in a text I do not recognize. Despite being unable to decipher it at the moment, I hope to one day unlock this book's secrets. It may help lead me to my destiny as the Monkey Master."_

"Figures that Monty would have a strange book like that" Shego commented. "That four handed freak always was looking for relics in his quest to be 'the Monkey Master'".

Pulling the note off the cover, Drakken got a good look at the symbol in the center. It was then that his eyes went wide in shock.

"Forget about that book, Doc" Shego said dismissively while walking away. "If Monkey Boy wasn't able to translate it, who in the world can read it?"

"…..I can".

"Wait, what?" Shego said in confusion as she turned back to the scientist.

"The symbol on the front of this cover" Drakken whispered. "I recognize it!"

"Wait, how do _you_ know that language?" Shego asked befuddled.

"During my time at MIST, I minored in studying uncommon dead languages. I was the only one in my class as no one thought it would come in handy." Drakken explained "For some reason, the language on this book's cover fascinated me the most."

"Okay, so what's that symbol say?" Shego asked.

"Nothing" Drakken said as he looked at the cover. "It's just a single letter. A giant ' **A** '".

The situation growing curiouser, Drakken opened the book and looked over the front page.

"Well, what does it say?" Shego asked.

"Give me a moment" Drakken said as he held up a hand while looking over the text. Finally, he read it outloud:

 _"This tome has been written as a record to preserve our culture. As the last of my people, I feel it is my duty to document our civilization's knowledge so that all may learn…"_

As he reached the last line, Drakken's eyes went wide with shock and he turned to Shego while finishing.

"… _The Secrets of Atlantis."_

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sure you all realized what Disney movie I borrowed some of these ideas from. And as you obviously can see, this first chapter was based around the creators' saying that Drakken would be annoying instead of evil following 'Graduation'. However, I felt that Drakken deserved a chance to one up his plot from '** ** _So The Drama_** **', and since the writers denied him the chance, I decided to do it myself. And with his new discovery, there's no telling what he'll do. Let's just hope** ** _this_** **journal doesn't contain plans for a Universal Portal!**


	2. Testing A Theory

**A/N: To commemorate the new "Gravity Falls" premiere tomorrow, I thought it would be best to make an update to a story involving another book of secrets. Just what will Drakken discover in his new reading material? We'll find out.**

* * *

 **I.**

It was another day at Go City University for the students there. That, of course, included Kim and Ron. Kim still couldn't believe the good fortune she and Ron had received when they found out that Ron was accepted to the same college as Kim. Still, Kim wasn't complaining and was just happy with the way things turned out.

Eventually, the day came to an end and soon found Kim and Ron coming out of their last class of the day. As they walked out of the lecture hall, they were in conference with the tech guru of Team Possible.

"Still no lead on Drakken's whereabouts, Wade?" Kim spoke into the watch-like device on her wrist.

"It's difficult" the twelve year old replied. "I still don't have a hard fix on his trajectory after he got away from you".

"Keep searching." Kim said as she and Ron walked across the campus "After that last failure, he might be bawling in hiding for a few days."

"I'm on it" Wade said before the Kimmunicator winked out.

With a sigh, Kim lowered her arm from her face while she and Ron walked along the grounds of their campus. "Well, we probably won't be hearing from Drakken till he comes up with a new take over the world scheme, and based on our last encounter with him, it might be a while."

"You know, I've been thinking KP" Ron commented as they walked. "Do you think maybe we were a little hard on Drakken? I mean, we really got to him on that last mission. Our comments to him may have been a little too harsh."

"Ron, what we said to him was the honest truth" Kim said with a shake of her head. "He has been growing stale since the night of the Junior Prom. I'm surprised Shego hasn't given him heck about that by now. If he's too sensitive to accept the cold hard truth, that's his problem."

"Still, what if our calling him out drives him to improve?" Ron inquired. "Our next run-in with him might be a very ambitious plan."

A laugh caught the ears of the pair and they looked down to see Rufus laughing up a storm at Ron's comment.

"Oh yeah" the mole rat squeaked sarcastically in between chortles. "BIG trouble!"

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Ron demanded the rodent.

"Rufus is right, Ron" Kim said as she lead him to her on-campus dorm "I think you're giving Drakken _way_ too much credit. I mean, we are talking about a supervillain whose last lair had a voice lock that was keyed to 'Open Sesame'".

The memory of how they got into Drakken's lair on the last mission caused Rufus to go into another giggle fit. Ignoring his pet's laughing, Ron continued his conversation with Kim.

"Well, don't forget, he's got those mutagenic plant powers now" he pointed out.

"And yet he hasn't been using them as well as he did when we fought Warhak and Warmonga since then" Kim commented flatly as they reached the building. "Ron, face it. The day Drakken become a dangerous threat is the day it really _is_ the end of the world".

"Well, yeah" Ron said offhandedly as he followed his girlfriend into the building. "I mean, if Drakken succeeds in taking over the world, then it _will_ be coming to an end".

Kim rolled her eyes at Ron making a literal sense of her metaphor but said nothing as she lead him up the stairs to her room.

Upon entering Kim's dorm, the pair found Kim's roommate Lynn Coherent working at a desk.

"Hey, Roomie" the brunette said happily as she looked up from her studies.

"Hi, Lynn" Kim replied with a smile. Kim and Lynn had been getting along quite well since their first day in the dorm. "How's your work coming?"

"Ugh, tough" Lynn groused. "It's like this stuff was written in another language. Oh, wait. It _is_!"

Lynn was majoring in learning all foreign languages, with her desire to become a linguist as her drive.

"Oy" Kim shook her head at her roommate's joke. "Lynn, your jokes are almost as bad as Ron's."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron cried defensively.

Kim and Lynn ignored the question and continued talking. "Since your boyfriend is up here, I take it that you've got a free night tonight" Lynn pointed out.

"Yeah" Kim said as she hugged Ron's arm. "My last class was an easy one so I don't have any projects to do tonight, so I thought Ron and I would come back for some quality time together."

"In that case" Lynn said as she grabbed her books and got up from her chair. "I'm heading down to the library to continue studying so you and your guy can be alone and I won't be distracted by the fact that I don't have a boyfriend from looking at you two make out".

Kim turned red from Lynn's comment but let it slide. "Thanks, Lynn. I'll let you know when Ron leaves".

"Just don't hog the room all night, Kim" Lynn said with a wink as she opened the door. "I've got a big mid-term tomorrow and I need the sleep". With that, she was gone.

Shaking his head playfully, Ron looked to his girlfriend. "Man, that Lynn has quite a sense of humor".

"Yeah" Kim said flatly "But try dealing with it every night". Deciding to change the subject, she sat down on the couch and motioned for Ron to do the same before grabbing the remote to the television. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

 _Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

"How about 'Mission Time'?" Ron groaned as Kim reluctantly turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, this better be important" the redheaded heroine said. "You know I get grumpy when you interrupt my 'Ronshine' moments".

"Sorry, Kim" Wade said apologetically "But I had to call to say that I have an update on Drakken".

"You found where's he hiding?" Kim asked.

"No, he's on the move to a top secret lab in Oregon" Wade replied.

"Wait, he's launching a new plan already?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow. "It doesn't usually take this quick for him to come up with another scheme".

"Maybe inspiration struck him during his last escape" Ron offered.

"Yeah, well something else is going to strike him" Kim said as she switched into Mission Mode. "Thanks, Wade. We're on it". As she and Ron headed into her room to get their mission gear, Kim said into the Kimmunicator "Oh, can you also call Lynn to tell her she can have the room back?"

 **II.**

Getting into the lab was easy for Drakken and Shego. Using a controlled pulse of her glow power to the forehead, Shego was able to knock out the guards. After that, it was simply a matter of bypassing the security system, which Shego insisted Drakken wait to go through _after_ disabling it this time. Eventually, they found their way into the main vault where the most sensitive technical equipment was stored. After showing a look of mad glee, like a child at Christmas, Drakken began swiping random pieces of tech and stuffing them into a large sack.

"Is this necessary, Dr. D?" Shego groused "You know there's a chance that Miss Priss will show up".

"That's what I'm counting on, Shego" Drakken muttered as he went through a drawer of microchips "If we're going to use what I've found, this experiment is essential".

"Still, do you really need all this stuff?"

"Absolutely, Shego" Drakken confirmed with a nod "If my hypothesis is correct, what I'll be doing is going to require every piece of technology I get here".

"Then I guess we better put a stop to your shopping spree".

Without even flinching, Drakken just smirked and turned to the pair standing in the doorway. "I'd like to see you try that".

"What no shouting 'Kim Possible?!' in surprise?" Ron asked.

Drakken continued to smirk before shrugging. "I've come to realize that no matter what I do, you two will keep showing up to get in my way".

"Good for you, Drakken" Kim said firmly. "It seems you've finally figured out that I'll _always_ be there to thwart you".

"Just like I'll always be there to do _this_!'

Whirling to the side, Kim and Ron saw a flash of green energy come at them. Quickly, they leaped in opposite directions, leaving the blast to strike the ground where they were standing.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" Kim addressed the villainess with glowing green hands.

"If that's the way you want it, then I'm game!" Shego cried before jumping at Kim, initiating another fight between the two women.

While Kim brawled it out with Shego, Ron ran up to Drakken and grabbed his bag full of stolen devices.

"Sorry, but your shopper's card has expired" the blonde joked as he attempted to pull the bag out of the blue villain's grasp.

"I'll show you what's about to expire!" Drakken sneered as a vine appeared out of the neck of his coat and shot itself into Ron's stomach, sending him flying into a wall while Drakken continued his looting.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego were continuing their fight.

"Don't you two have a normal date night?" Kim quipped as she dodged a sweep kick from her opponent.

"What?" Shego retaliated defensively as she blocked a karate chop from Kim "This is how we usually do a night on the town. It's no different than how you and your boy toy spend your night".

"Except we'd prefer to spend them without villainous interferences!" Kim shot back as she got around Shego's defenses and delivered a punch to her stomach.

At the same time, Drakken was trying to fit the last piece of tech he was after, a giant motherboard, into his bag. Unfortunately, he found himself playing a game of 'Guess Who' as a pair of hands clapped over his eyes.

"Hear no evil, speak no evil, _see_ no evil!" Ron joked before grimacing. "Eww, can't believe I just used a 'Three Wise Monkeys' reference".

Having had enough of Ron's interference, Drakken's vine grabbed him by the ankle and hurled him towards the fight between Kim and Shego.

"Shego! Would you please keep that annoying partner out of my hair?!" He cried.

"Oh, like I don't have my hands full enough" Shego sighed, now having to deal with both Kim and Ron.

While Kim and Ron were distracted by the fight with Shego, Drakken was stuffing the last of his objectives into his bag. He then decided it was time to begin the real action as a sinister grin appeared on his face. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a strange, small silver-and-blue cube. Without raising suspicion, the blue villain tossed the cube into the center of the room.

"Shego, NOW!" he shouted.

Before Kim and Ron could comprehend what was going on, there was a loud crash as they turned to see a giant, familiar looking robot busting through the wall of the vault.

"A Diablo?!" Ron cried in shock.

Before Kim and Ron knew it, there was a series of crashes, causing them to look to see five other giant Diablo bots bursting in through all sides.

Shocked, Kim whirled to where Drakken was standing with a maniacal gleam on his face. "How did you manage to revive those things?!" She demanded.

"That's _my_ little secret" Drakken answered cryptically. "The point is, however, that you've fallen right into my trap and my Diablos will finally dispose of you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Is it really necessary for you to go into exposition every time?" Shego muttered.

Drakken sneered but let it slide before commanding the Diablos. "Eliminate them, Boys!"

Obeying Drakken's command, the nearest Diablo deployed its plasma cannon and fired at Kim and Ron, who dove to the side as it blasted apart a workbench.

"I thought we were done with these things!" Ron groaned.

"So did I" Kim said before turning to her boyfriend with a smirk. "But this time, we have a few new surprises, don't we?"

Getting what Kim was implying, Ron braced himself to call on the full strength of his MMP. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Drakken.

"Don't let that fool power up!" he shouted.

In a flash, one of the Diablos produced a buzzsaw and brought it down where Ron was standing, forcing him to abandon his concentration stance and jump back.

"Squealer!" he cried to Drakken, only to look behind him to see another Diablo who had glowing eyes leering down on him. In a flash, he took off before a pair of laser eye beams hit him. The robot then chased after him, firing plasma blasts as it went.

Meanwhile, Kim was doing her best to avoid a couple more Diablos which were using a lightning shooter and a flamethrower. The lightning throwing one fired a bolt which Kim ducked as it barbecued a computer console. Unfortunately, the Diablo with the flamethrower aimed low and set the floor on fire, forcing Kim to jump up and grab a beam on the ceiling. At that moment, a third Diablo appeared and began firing plasma blasts upward, blowing holes in the ceiling.

This gave Kim an idea.

"Is that really the best you bots can do?" Kim mocked them. "I guess you've lost your edge since the night of the Junior Prom".

As if they took offense to remark, the three Diablos all fired their plasma cannons at Kim, just as she jumped down to ground, leaving the blasts to strike the ceiling, causing it to crumble and collapse on top of the three robots.

"Perhaps Drakken should've had Dr. Fergerson give them artificial intelligence" Kim thought outloud.

"KIIIM!" a cry caught her attention as she turned to see Ron still dealing with the Diablo on his tail. Without a chance to focus his MMP, Ron couldn't call upon its full might. Quickly, Kim came to his aid by jumping into the Diablo's line of sight.

"Hey!" she shouted at the robot. "Trying hitting _this_ moving target!"

Baring all its weaponry down on her, the Diablo open fired, only for Kim to fire her grappling hook and swing out of the way of the barrage. Just as she was landing, however, she noticed the three Diablos she had dropped the ceiling on had crawled out and joined the other three in surrounding her.

However, Kim was not worried. At that moment, a blue glow off to the side erupted, causing all heads except for Kim to turn to the source. Sure enough, Kim's diversion had given Ron enough time to unleash his full MMP. A determined grin on his face, he leaped upward to throw a punch to the nearest Diablo…

…only to pass right through it.

"Wha?" Ron cried in confusion as he landed beside Kim, who was equally perplexed. "How did it do that?"

Taking a chance, Kim approached the Diablo and reached out to touch, causing her hand to slip through it.

"They're holograms!" she cried.

"What?" Ron asked in confusion. "How could holograms break through solid walls?"

"They can't" Kim replied before her eyes went wide with realization. "Which means this is _all_ a hologram!"

Off to the side, they saw Drakken, or at least what looked like Drakken laughing madly.

"Very astute, Kim Possible!" The image of Drakken said. "I wish I could be there in person to see the looks on your faces over this trick, but I have a world to conquer! And this time, not even _you_ can stop me! Farewell, Kim Possible!"

With that, a wave of blue light swirled from the ceiling down to the floor, taking with it the holograms of Drakken, Shego, the Diablos, and the illusions of the damage caused by the battle with the Diablos.

Once the room-wide illusion had been disbursed, Kim and Ron looked around to see that, sure enough, Drakken and Shego had escaped in the ruckus.

"Great, they got away. _Again_ " Kim groaned.

"How do you think Drakken pulled that illusion off?" Ron asked.

While Kim and Ron were looking around for clues, the cube that Drakken had tossed out during the battle was pulling in the last bits of the blue glow that generated the holograms. Its work down, the cube began to glow brightly.

' _KA_ - _PHOOEY!_ '

In a shock, Kim and Ron whirled around to the sound of an explosion behind them, only to see a black smudge on the ground and a wisp of smoking rising upward.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, a little startled from the unexpected boom.

"I'd say whatever just exploded was how Drakken made those holograms" Kim said before walking over to the black stain on the floor. Unfortunately, despite Kim's best efforts, there wasn't a trace of the mysterious device left to be found. "Terrific" the redhead grumbled. "Without a piece to analyze, we don't even know what that thing was, let alone where Drakken got it or what his game is".

"Still think I'm giving him too much credit?" Ron couldn't help but inquire, earning a glare and growl from his girlfriend in return.

 **III.**

"That was an excellent test!" Drakken was crooning as he and Shego entered their lair, dropping the sack full of stolen electronics on a table. "The mirage synthesizer worked perfectly! And best of all, since I was able to make a tiny alteration to include a self destruct mechanism, there's no trace for Kim Possible to figure out how it worked!"

"About time you used that feature the smart way" Shego commented.

Still giddy, Drakken went over to the desk where the _Secrets of Atlantis_ book he had found in Monkey Fist's manor was and picked it up into a hug. "And it's all thanks to this wonderful little gift that the forces of evil have granted me!"

"One thing I don't get. Of all the stuff in that book, why'd you pick that dingy little cube as the first thing to make?" Shego inquired.

"I wanted to start out small, Shego" Drakken explained. "To be sure that it was possible for Atlantean tech to be fashioned from modern day equipment". An excited look appearing on his face, he began leafing through the book to look at the numerous illustrations of Atlantis's inventions "And now that I have, this is just the beginning! I have complete access to any potential doomsday weapon in this book! The possibilities are infinite!"

"Yeah, well, don't get carried away, Dr. D" Shego advised. "I mean, even though you've got info on some pretty impressive tech there, it won't mean anything if you don't use it wisely".

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Shego" Drakken said confidently as he held up the book in his hands, which appeared to be glowing eerily "Rest assured, with the power of Atlantis at my disposal, this time the world will finally be mine!"

Then, much to Shego's surprise, Drakken let out the most fiendish, diabolical, and downright _terrifying_ cackle she ever heard from him.

 ** _TBC…_**

* * *

 **A/N: How about that, huh? After years of Drakken underestimating Kim, now the shoe's on the other foot, and it seems to be working in Drakken's favor at the moment. What does Drakken have planned for the technological Atlantean secrets he's discovered? Keep an eye out and you'll find out!**


	3. The Miracle Of Invention

**A/N: Didn't expect to see me back so soon, did you? I didn't plan to have a new chapter cranked out this fast, however, after finally seeing the latest episode of 'Gravity Falls' which involved the backstory of Grunkle Stan and his brother last Thursday, I just felt the urge to write. I would've liked to have posted this thing sooner, but having moved into a new house, I had to wait until the phones were plugged in. Before going onto the installment of my latest story, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Here's hoping you'll find this chapter just as enjoyable. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **I.**

The next day, things at GCU were going as usual. However, all morning, Kim was still brooding over how Drakken had played her and Ron the previous night. It got to the point that Ron brought attention to it during their midnoon break.

"I don't see why you're so upset about this, KP" he said comfortingly as they were walking through the halls. "Drakken's gotten a leg up on us before. I mean, this isn't like the stunt he pulled with Erik, so what's the deal?"

"The 'deal', Ron," Kim said bitterly "is that Drakken shouldn't even be considered a supervillain anymore given his recent accomplishments, or lack thereof. So the fact that he was able to deceive us like that just doesn't sit right with me. Not to mention the fact that I still don't even know _how_ he did that trick". At that moment, the Kimmunicator rang and the heroine didn't even wait before the second 'beep' half sounded before answering. "Wade, _please_ tell me you found something on Drakken's 'out-of-the-desert mirage' scam."

"I don't know how to explain it, Kim" Wade said utterly befuddled as he played the footage from the lab again and again. "Not even _my_ holographic simulator can create something this advanced. And since there wasn't anything left of the thing Drakken used to make it, I can't determine what kind of tech it was made of".

"You know, I had always hoped that the bad guys would never learn the proper use for a self-destruct mechanism" Ron quipped as they went out the door onto the college grounds. "Just our luck it would be Drakken to figure it out".

"Try searching for any signs of someone having developed new hologram technology, Wade" Kim said in Mission Mode. "In the meantime, do you have a read out on the items Drakken stole and any ideas he could use them for?"

"That's tricky, Kim" Wade said uneasily. "The stuff he took isn't that rare, so there's a number of possibilities for it".

"Can you narrow down the top 5?" Kim inquired as she and Ron sat on a bench to think.

"Well" Wade said before using an algorithm program to come up with a list of the most likely scenarios. "First, the components could be used to create a device that can allow objects to pass through matter".

"As useful as that sounds" Ron commented. "It doesn't sound like a take-over-the-world device to me".

"Not unless it gave Drakken access to an army of supernatural monsters from another dimension" Kim joked. "What's next, Wade?"

"They can be used to fashion a back-holstered nuclear accelerator ray" Wade looked over the list. "Or #3, a sword hilt that can generate a laser blade".

"Those definitely sound like destructive weapons" Ron pointed out.

"I don't know" Kim shook her head. "As dangerous as protonic reversal and an energy blade are, they don't exactly have the global scale of destruction that Drakken would want. Next".

"The equipment can be used to convert any vehicle into a time-traveling machine" Wade went on.

"For some reason, I feel that Drakken has already passed the point where he would try time travel" Ron quipped.

"Yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh" Rufus, who had joined the conversation a few moments ago, nodded from Ron's shoulder.

"That makes three of us" Kim agreed with her boyfriend-slash-partner and his little buddy. "What's the last scenario, Wade?"

"A helmet that can amplify mental thoughts to the point the user is capable of telepathy, telekinesis, seeing the future, hypnosis and all other psychic abilities" Wade answered.

"You know, I don't believe we've ever gone up a bad guy with EPA" Ron commented. "We've dealt with psychos but not _psychics_ ".

"First of all, Ron" Kim said. "You mean _ESP_. But you are right that we haven't encountered a villain with psychic powers… _yet_ , thankfully. However, I'm going to have to nix the psychosis helmet idea. Drakken would _need_ mental thoughts in order for it to work".

"Unfortunately, those are all the best guesses I've got" Wade said with a shrug.

"Which means we're back to where we started with this" Kim groaned.

"Yeah, unless Drakken decides to use that stuff for the _least_ likely things we'd expect him to make with it" Ron joked to Rufus, getting a giggle from the mole rat.

As usual, an offhanded remark from Ron sparked an idea in Kim's head.

"Ron" the redhead said slowly. "That's not a bad idea. Wade, can you come up with a list of the most unlikely things Drakken could do with the items he took?"

"Yeah, but it'll take some time to compile" Wade replied. "You'd be surprised what some of the most uncommon things equipment like that could be used for. I'll keep you posted though" With that, Wade signed off.

With a sigh, Kim lowered her Kimmunicator arm, still irked about Drakken's new head games and the fact that she couldn't tell what he was up to.

"Ah come on, KP" Ron said soothingly as he got off the bench and helped Kim up as well before leading her to the dining hall. "Maybe a little lunch will make you feel better".

"Hmm, yummy!" Rufus squeaked, a napkin around his neck while he brandished a knife and fork.

"Perhaps you're right" Kim said with another sigh "Though I'd love to know what Drakken's up to".

 **II.**

The lair had been filled with the sounds of loud work and maniacal cackling all night. Shego had been fortunate that her room was soundproofed, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten any sleep the previous night.

As for her better half, for a better term, Drakken hadn't gotten any rest since they had gotten back from their latest run-in with Team Possible after proving his theory that Atlantean technology could be created through modern day techniques. However, with the excitement coursing through his veins the entire time, he didn't have even the slightest sign of fatigue.

Sure enough, when Shego came into the main chamber of the lair after sleeping in till noon, she found assorted strange gadgets in every corner. Clearly, Drakken had been trying to create as many Atlantean devices as he could nonstop.

"Uh, Dr. D?" Shego said as she walked up to the blue villain's work bench where he was messing with another invention, the Atlantis book open on his right while six of his mutant vines holding various tools. "I get that you're ecstatic about this gold mine of inventions you've found, but why are you making so many at once? Why don't you just pick one and use it for your next scheme?"

"That's just it, Shego" Drakken said jubilantly as he turned away from his work while raising his goggles "I _can't_ just pick _one_. There are so many wonderful toys in this book that I can't make up my mind which one to use. Therefore, I've decided to make as many as I can. That way, we'll be able to use anyone for a potential world domination plot".

"Gotta say, that does make sense" Shego said with a shrug as she randomly looked over some of the machinations that Drakken had constructed. "Uh, what in the world is this?" she asked as she picked up what appeared to be a tin fish.

"A mechanized version of a piranha" Drakken explained as he looked over the info on it in his book. "It can devour anything like a regular piranha, but it also uses the matter it consumes to multiply. Handy as a search and destroy team".

"Yeah, uh huh" Shego said as she grabbed up a bracelet. "And what exactly does this thing do?"

Without even turning away, Drakken snapped his fingers. In a flash, a laser cannon popped out of the wall and fired at Shego. Before she even had time to think, a wall of blue energy appeared in front of her and reflected the beam back at the cannon, destroying it.

"Shield generator" Drakken elaborated with a smug look. "It can generate an energy shield that can be molded into different shapes at varying density and length. Any force that strikes is returned with the strength tenfold".

Shego, still stunned from the surprise shot, merely turned to Drakken with a murderous look in her eyes. "Don't _ever_ do that again". Dropping the generator, Shego picked up a small looking pistol.

"Uh, Dr. D" she said plainly as she looked at the dinky little thing between her forefinger and thumb. "I don't think this was one of Atlantis's best creations".

Drakken just smirked. "Why don't you try pulling the trigger to see what happens".

Deciding to humor him, Shego aimed at nothing and squeezed the trigger…resulting in a massive lightning bolt firing from it that blasted a hole in the wall and flung Shego back a good ten feet.

"Handheld lightning gun" Drakken said as he grabbed the dropped weapon off the floor with a vine and placed it on a table. "The book says that you have to brace yourself before using it as it has a massive backlash to it".

"Now you tell me" Shego said dizzily as she walked back into the center of the room before looking around at the other various devices Drakken built from the book's instructions. "Gotta say, this is some pretty impressive gear we've got here, Dr. D. I'm sure even Jack Hench would love to get his hands on this stuff".

"Are you suggesting that I use my new intel to become rich instead of take over the world?!" Drakken asked in disgust.

"I'm just saying that the info in that book is really valuable" Shego said with raised hands. "Anyone in the world would probably pay big time to get it".

"Well, tough luck" Drakken said with a sneer. "I found the book, therefore it's my tech first, and I refuse to sell out to anyone. And as the only one who can read the journal, I'm essential in deciphering its instructions, so I'm the only one with this knowledge".

"Don't know if that's a good thing to admit, Dr. D" Shego had to point out "I mean, if any of the other villains found out about this, they'd probably force you to make this stuff for them".

"Which is why no one outside you and me can ever be allowed to learn about the journal I found" Drakken said seriously. "Nobody, not even Kim Possible, will be discovering the secret of my new knowledge".

"Keeping our fellow baddies off our trail isn't that tough" Shego said with a finger to her chin. "Kimmie, on the other hand, has a tendency to be stubborn. Whenever she gets her teeth into a mission, she doesn't let go. No doubt she won't give up until she finds out where you're getting this information. By now, she's probably obsessing over that hologram trick you pulled".

Before Drakken could reply, a timer beeped off to the side. With a grin, the blue supervillain walked over to what appeared to be a modified blender while a perplexed Shego followed. Looking into it, the former hero saw that the machine contained a reddish green liquid.

"Uh, Dr. D," the villainess said with confusion "What is that stuff?"

Humming a casual tune, Drakken grabbed a cup and poured the liquid into it. "Just another interesting Atlantean creation. Tell me, Shego, are you familiar with alchemy?"

"What, you mean like being able to turn lead into gold?" Shego inquired. "Yeah, though I don't know why you'd be interested in something like that unless you're planning to diminish the worth of gold".

"As clever as that idea is, Shego" Drakken said. "This is a completely different alchemy invention". He then held up the glass high above his head. "I give you the Elixer of Life!"

"Wha?" Shego asked in a monotone voice.

"It's a remarkable potion, Shego" Drakken said as he had a vine grab his Atlantis book and turn to the entry on the elixir. "It contains vitamin supplements capable of promoting the healthy growth of bones, muscles, and organs, as well as extends the drinker's lifespan. This stuff transformed Atlantis's senior citizens into their fiercest warriors. With this stuff at my disposal, my rule over the world would be indefinite!"

Much to Shego's surprise, one of Drakken's vines held out another glass full of the elixir to her.

"Care for a drink, Shego?" the blue villain inquired.

Her curiosity peaked; Shego took the glass and observed the liquid inside.

"If this stuff can add another half century to my lifespan, I'm interested" she said. "Cheers".

With that, the two villains downed the formula.

The two waited for a moment, but it appeared that nothing was going to happen. Then, much to Shego's surprise, Drakken's arms and legs began to develop muscle tone. Even his abnormally small hands were growing till they were the size of Shego's.

"Whoa" Drakken said as he looked himself over. "This stuff could do for me in a week what it would take twenty years worth of diet, exercise, and genetic manipulation to accomplish". He then looked to Shego. "Do you feel any different?"

"Uh, Dr. D, I'm already fit, so there's not much change in appearance it can do" Shego said as she held out her arms for view. "Perhaps the next time I face Kimmie, I'll find out just how much that stuff has helped me".

"With what I have planned to take over the world" Drakken as he went back over to his bench to finish work on the device he had been constructing, which appeared to be a remote control "I'm sure it'll be very soon".

"Uh huh" Shego nodded. "Which is what this time?"

"All in good time, Shego" Drakken said after putting the newly finished gadget off to the side with the others before his vine that was holding the Atlantis journal dropped it into his hands while a malicious grin grew on his face. "I've been wanting to come up with a scheme with an even higher scale than my Diablo plot, and now that I have this journal, I finally have the opportunity! We're going to need a few more key items. But then, I will embark on my greatest take over the world attempt of all time! And don't worry about Kim Possible learning about the existence of my book. If she gets in the way this time, I'll have ways of dealing with her once and for all".

Shego looked at the supervillain with a stunned expression. In twice as many days, Drakken had show himself to give off a dangerous aura.

"You know, Dr. D" the green villainess said with a sultry smile. "You look pretty hot when you act really evil".

"Eh, it's a curse" Drakken admitted with a shrug.

 **III.**

After lunch, Kim's mood had simmered a bit. While she was still brooding over Drakken's trick, she managed to focus on other things thanks to Ron's help.

After the last class of the day had let out, Kim and Ron began to walk back to Kim's dorm for another attempt at a night in.

"Thanks for your help, Ron" Kim said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You really know how to help me get over an obsession".

"Hey, it comes with spending the majority of my life with you, KP" Ron said as he held his GF. "I've seen you go overboard on lots of things".

"Yeah, and I can only imagine where it might've taken me if you hadn't been there for me" Kim said with a blissful sigh.

"Hey, maybe by now, Wade's come up with that new list of ideas Drakken could come up with" Ron offered.

"Hopefully" Kim said as she activated the Kimmunicator "Wade, how is that list of the unlikely scenarios coming along?"

"Still working on it" Wade said. "Like I said, are there quite a few. I've only been able to narrow down five percent so far".

"Can you at least give us a rundown on what you have so far?" Kim inquired.

"Well, the ideas that I've been able to come up with so far seem like something out of a science fiction movie" Wade said.

"Sometime I wonder if we're living in a science fiction program" Ron commented.

"Ugh, I hope not" Kim groaned "That time we got sucked into the television universe gave me my fill of sci-…"

"Ahem" Wade coughed indignantly.

" _Science fiction_ to last a lifetime" Kim finished while Wade smiled in approval. "Still, Drakken has come up with some bizarre ideas before. What have you got, Wade?"

"Ideas ranging from Drakken seizing control of the planet's core to him blocking out the sun" the tech genius answered meekly.

"As cliché as the latter one is, that sounds too crazy even for Drakken to attempt" Ron commented.

"Totally" Kim nodded. "Keep looking for something, Wade. Incidentally, how's the search in finding Drakken's latest hiding place?"

"I'm still working on that" Wade replied "I'm currently looking over surveillance satellites to trace the trail his hovercar took after last night's heist".

"Good. There's a chance that we'll find out how Drakken created that illusion if we find his latest lair" Kim said with determination.

"I'll keep at the search for Drakken's location _and_ his agenda and get back to you if I find anything" Wade said.

Just as Kim and Wader were about to sign off, the alarm on Wade's computer started beeping.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Hang on, I'll check" Wade said as he looked over the monitor, at which his eyes widened to what he saw.

 ** _TBC…_**

* * *

 **A/N: I think a lot of people can guess what I based the first four weapon scenarios on. I had some hard time coming up with a fifth, but my brother gave me the idea for the psychosis helmet, as well as suggested a Noisy Cricket expy. Also, I wanted to make it clear that the Elixir of Life is** ** _not_** **a steroid potion. It is made of one hundred percent natural ingredients. I don't think Shego would be the type of person to use something like steroids. Although I think just like Kim would think Ron showing confidence is hot, Drakken being truly evil turns Shego on. Hope that nobody was scarred for life by that last comment of hers.**


	4. Going Out With A Bang!

**A/N: In honor of the new episode of 'Gravity Falls' tonight, I decided to get out this next chapter. Hopefully, whatever Drakken is planning won't be more dire than what Dipper and Mabel are dealing with (or what Kim and Ron will eventually deal with in "** _ **Weirdness Scale Overload**_ **"). Also, I'm happy to mention that, even though it tied with Whitem and Mahler Avatar's stories, my tale "** _ **The Legend of Middleton Hollow**_ **" has won in Stormchaser90's Halloween contest! Hopefully, next year, it'll score me a spot in the Fannies! Well anyway, without further adieu, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **I.**

"What is it, Wade?" Kim asked in concern.

"You're not going to believe this" Wade said in a monotone manner "There are reports of a shapeshifter committing a rash of crimes".

"Sounds like a certain disinherited heiress is at it again" Kim said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know" Wade said unsure "This doesn't really fit Camille's MO. The thefts have involved computer components, robot parts, chemicals, and transmission equipment".

"Maybe she's gone into the mercenary business" Ron suggested.

"Doubt it" Kim replied "Camille's crimes in the past have been about making easy money. She wouldn't have the guts to pull jobs for other villains and risk breaking a nail".

"Then it sounds like there's a new shapeshifter in town" Wade surmised.

"If someone else got the same procedure Camille did, it's a strong possibility" Kim agreed. "Wade, look through the records of that plastic surgeon Jim and Tim investigated when we first dealt with Camille and see if he has given anyone else nanomorphic surgery".

"Shouldn't be too hard" Wade said as he began typing "Since Dr. Beaufax is an unlicensed surgeon, his records aren't exactly classified".

"Still, you really think he could've given someone else the Camille Leon treatment?" Ron asked.

"From how Jim and Tim described him when they met him, he doesn't seem to be type to be concerned with whoever comes into his office" Kim replied.

Just as Wade was doing his search, his computer started beeping again. "Whoa, boy".

"What is it?" Kim asked

"Shego has been sighted going through the Sahara Desert" Wade elaborated.

"That sounds like a strange place for a lair to be located" Ron couldn't help but point out.

"It's still our only lead" Kim said with determination. "Besides, if we can get Shego, we might be able to get out of her what Drakken is up to this time. Wade, keep searching for our new shapeshifter while Ron and I have a chat with Miss Bad Taste. Let's go, Ron!"

With that, the two took off took off for their destination in Africa.

 **II.**

Flying in the Sloth at top speed, Kim and Ron were soon in the airspace over Egypt.

"How far away are we from Shego's last known location, Wade?" Kim inquired.

"By my calculations, you should be pretty close" Wade replied.

"Oh, I'd say we're close, alright" Ron replied with wide eyes as he pointed out the windshield.

Turning to where Ron was pointed, Kim saw a peculiar sight out in the distance.

"Is that…a giant vacuum?"

Sure enough, out in front of them was a gigantic hovering machine with a huge hose attached to it, sucking up the sand around it. Standing on top of the machine was none other than a certain green villainess.

"Why would Shego be stealing sand?" Kim asked bewildered.

"Maybe Commodore Puddles needs his litter box refilled?" Ron supplied.

"Well, whatever this is about, we're putting a stop to it!" Kim declared. "Hang on, Ron!" she cried as she turned up the Sloth's engines.

Over at the vacuum, Shego was monitoring the level of sand contained in the machine.

"Okay" she said after looking at the meter "Just a little more and we're finished".

At that moment, the Sloth came blazing over the sand dune before skidding to a stop, sending up a cloud of sand everywhere, obstructing Shego's sight.

"Correction, Shego" a familiar annoying voice said from within the cloud "You're _already_ finished!"

Shego sighed before looking over the edge to see Kim and Ron on the ground. "Oh, great. You two again. Don't you ever have anything better to do than being a pain?"

"Don't _you_ have anything better to do than being a villain?" Kim retorted.

"You know technically, I wouldn't call collecting sand a crime" Shego commented.

"You know, she does have a point" Ron pointed out.

"While I think that's a debate for the Egyptians to figure out" Kim replied "There's still the matter of that last heist you and your blue boy toy pulled".

Shego smirked. "Rankled about that little holoscam he pulled on you, huh?"

Kim sneered. "How did he manage that stunt?"

"You want to find out?" Shego asked "Come up and try to get it out of me!"

Taking the offer, Kim immediately leaped onto the platform of the machine effortlessly, Ron landing gracefully beside her thanks to his MMP.

"You really think you can take both of us?" Kim challenged the villainess.

"Maybe not" Shego said confidently "But I've got a friend here who should even the odds".

From out of the shadows stepped a familiar red and black suit clad figure.

"A synthodrone?" Kim asked in disbelief "You really think that thing can best us?"

"Another one nearly did" Shego quipped with a smirk.

Knowing full well what Shego was mentioning, Kim snarled. "Ron, you take care of that bag of goo" she said to the blond while cracking her knuckles "I'll handle _this_ pain in the neck".

"You got it, KP!" Ron flashed a thumbs-up before facing the drone.

No sooner had Ron left her side did Kim charge at Shego. Swinging a karate chop, Kim aimed for Shego's shoulder…only for the green villainess to effortlessly block it with her wrist before throwing a punch towards Kim's stomach, sending her back a good five feet!

"What the?" Kim asked in bewilderment at the strength of Shego's strike.

"Whoa" Shego said in surprise herself. Clearly the Elixir of Life she had drunk had enhanced her abilities _greatly_. Taking advantage of this unexpected development, Shego shot a taunting smirk at Kim.

"What's the matter, Kimmie?" she mocked. "Is having that goofball Stoppable for a boyfriend finally making you go soft?"

Gritting her teeth, Kim charged at Shego and threw a sharp punch to Shego's stomach.

"Looks like I've touched a nerve" Shego laughed, while mentally surprised how little that strike hurt before sweep kicking Kim's feet out from under her.

At the same time, Ron was up against the synthodrone that had accompanied Shego.

"Alright, Syntho-Dude" he said as he took a fighting stance "Prepare to be reduced to a puddle of slime".

Unfazed by Ron's comment, the drone threw a punch at his head, but Ron weaved to the left before swiping his hand at horizontally, only for drone to bend backwards to avoid it and throw out a kick, which Ron blocked with a kick of his own.

"Hmm, looks like Drakken has programmed some new moves into this guy" Ron said out loud "Better take it up a bit".

With that, Ron called upon a great amount of his MMP and threw a punch straight at the synthodrone…only for it to catch it easily. Ron had only a moment to register this before the drone hurled him backwards with a flick of its wrist.

"Okay" Ron said as he got back on his feet "Something tells me this is no ordinary synthodrone. Well then, we'll just have to get a little creative. Rufus" he said as the mole rat appeared on his shoulder "Time for Plan 32Z".

"Hm-hmm!" Rufus saluted before hopping off to do his thing while Ron continued his fight.

Meanwhile, Kim's fight with Shego wasn't going as well as it usually did. The green villainess seemed to be besting her at every step.

"I think it's time to take this up a notch" Shego smirked before activating her glow powers.

Kim was momentarily shocked at the sight before her. Shego's glow seemed to burn brighter and larger than usual.

"Well, this just keeps getting better" the villainess commented before lunging at Kim.

Back at Ron's fight with the synthodrone, the drone was still giving Ron an equal fight, having just delivered a fist smash where he was standing. At that moment, Ron saw a flash of pink and smirked to himself. Time to put the plan into affect.

Leaping at the synthodrone with both fists, Ron made it look like he was going to throw a double punch. In a flash, the drone caught his hands by the wrists, which was just what he wanted it to do. At that moment, Rufus leaped onto the drone's shoulder and dug his sharp incisors deep into its arm. The bite caused the drone to release his grip on Ron, who took the opportunity to deliver an upper kick to the drone's head, like he did when he fought Erik, but this time, he managed to send the drone's head flying off.

"Whoo" Ron said with relief "Glad that's over. Now let's go help Kim stop She…".

Ron was cut off when Rufus start gibbering frantically and pointing to the drone's dismembered head. In shock, Ron watched the head turned into a metallic goo and climb back up to the drone's neck and reform, while the bite mark Rufus left in the drone instantly healed.

"What in the?" Ron said dumbstruck at the sight. Before he could completely register it, the synthodrone turned in a silver mass and shimmered, taking on the form of…himself!

The new clone of Ron leaped at Ron and delivered a powerful stomp at him, which Ron quickly avoided.

"Uh, KP?" Ron called out to his girlfriend "I think we found that mysterious shapeshifter we were looking for!"

Momentarily turning away from her fight with Shego, Kim was shocked at the sight of the synthodrone looking like Ron. Immediately, she turned back to Shego. "How did Drakken make that drone?"

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you" Shego retorted before the fight resumed.

Ron, in the meantime, was dealing with his doppelganger, who appeared to know his fighting moves. The drone delivered a swipe of its palm that Ron ducked, then it followed up with a sweep kick that Ron jumped to avoid. The drone then threw a punch to Ron, but the boy quickly caught it before sending it flying with a blow to its stomach.

"Ha!" Ron taunted "No way a copycat can be better than the original!"

In response, the drone stood back up and raised its hand, which shimmered silver before becoming a silver-looking claw.

"Okay" Ron admitted "There can be improvements though".

The drone slashed at Ron with its claw, which Ron jumped back to avoid but received four long slash marks in his shirt.

"Hey!" he complained "Do you know how hard it is to sew this up after mission damage?"

Ignoring Ron, the drone swiped at him again, but Ron quickly leaped to the side to avoid it before karate chopping it in the wrist, breaking off its claw.

"Ha! Looks like you've been _disarmed!_ " Ron joked, causing Rufus to groan at the wordplay.

In response, the synthodrone raised its severed wrist which sparked and shimmered, taking on the form of a blaster.

"Oh boy" Ron groaned before ducking as the drone fired "Alright, clearly, I'll have to go full monkey on you!" With that, he braced himself in preparation to unleash his full power.

At the same time, Kim's fight with Shego was coming to a head.

"If you won't willingly tell me where Drakken's getting these ideas, I'll force it out of you!" Kim said as she leaped into the air to deliver a flying kick to Shego.

Unfortunately, Shego caught Kim's foot and threw her towards the edge of the machine.

"Yeah, sorry" she retorted "But you'll have to do way better than that to get it out of me". She then powered up her glow even more before unleashing a torrent at Kim that sent her flying off the machine.

"Kim!" Ron cried in shock at seeing Kim fall off, dropping his power up stance and leaping down to Kim's aid.

"Oh yeah" Shego smirked at her still glowing hands "I think I can get used to this". Looking to the screen, she saw that the optimum amount of sand had been collected. "Well, this has been fun, Pumpkin. But I've got to jet! The next time you want to give me a workout, let me know!" With that, the machine floated up into the air and took off, leaving Kim and Ron behind.

"Are you okay, KP?" Ron asked attentively.

"I'm fine" Kim said as Ron helped her to her feet before looking out to where Shego had flown off "What in the world is going on here?"

 **III.**

When Shego and the new and improved synthodrone made it back to the lair, the green villainess found Drakken working at a table, one of his vines holding the Atlantis book while seven others were aiding him, at his side was a pile of finished bizarre-looking Atlantean devices.

"Was the job successful?" he asked as he turned away.

"Yeah, we got it" Shego replied "We had a little run in with Kimmie and her boy, but that elixir you gave me and your new syntho here managed to keep them off our tails".

Drakken smirked "Who would've thought that Atlantis was the first to develop nanobot technology?" he said as he pointed to the entry in the book mentioning it "Well, anyway, time to proceed with the next phase of the plan".

"You know, this experiment of yours better work, Dr. D. Otherwise I just pulled the whackiest job of my career for nothing" Shego commented as Drakken walked over to a table.

"It should work as the book says, Shego" Drakken replied as he pushed a button and caused a bit of sand to pour into a beaker while the vine still holding the Atlantis manuscript flipped it to the appropriate page "If the book is right, the Atlanteans had developed a process to turn sand into a power source, providing the entire continent limitless energy".

"For the sake of your plan, it better be right" Shego sighed.

Placing the beaker of sand in front of three laser generators, Drakken powered up the devices and pushed the firing button, radiating the sand with red, blue, and yellow beams of energy.

"All three power units are level" Drakken observed before looking at the book's instructions. "Now to increase the heat force and modulate the intensity" he said as he turned a knob and pushed a few switches. "Readying final eradium blast" Drakken said he brought a fourth laser down from above. "Firing in 3…2…1…Now!" Throwing the switch, the fourth laser fired a blast of pure white energy that struck the sand. Watching in amazement, Drakken and Shego saw the smile pile of sand morph into a long hexagon shaped blue crystal.

Powering down the machines, Drakken looked at his new creation with a grin of pure glee "It worked! It worked! It worked, Shego!"

"Whoa" Shego said as she looked at the crystal inside the beaker "It actually did".

Jubilantly, Drakken removed the crystal from the beaker "And this is just the beginning! I have enough sand to create hundreds of these energy crystals! I'll be able to power any of my doomsday weapons, Atlantean or not, for decades! In the meantime, this crystal will do nicely for the device I just finished" he said as one of his vines grabbed the device he had been making when Shego came in.

Shego observed the device curiously. It looked like a cross between a remote control and a digital camera.

"What is that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"All in good time, Shego" Drakken said as he fit the energy crystal into the device "This device will be useful in the next step of my plan, along with _this_ little device I whipped up an hour ago" he said as he lifted a snowglobe looking device with a glowing white sphere.

"What in the world is that, Dr. D?" Shego asked in surprise.

"Oh, you'll see, Shego" Drakken said with a wicked grin.

 **IV.**

"I don't know what to tell you, Kim" Wade replied from the Kimmunicator's screen.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing Drakken could do with that sand, Wade?" Kim inquired from her and Ron's regular booth in Middleton's Bueno Nacho, having come home because the Grande Bueno Nacho in Go City still didn't serve nacos.

"Not unless he plans to make a whole lot of glass" Wade replied.

"Well, what about Shego?" Kim asked "I could barely lay a finger on her. And she seemed surprised about what she was doing. Any idea how to explain it?"

"Wish I had one, Kim" Wade shrugged in bafflement.

"Well, we know that synthodrone I fought was the shapeshifter that pulled those tech robberies" Ron pointed out while eating his naco.

"Ron's right" Kim continued "Now that we know that Drakken was involved in those heists, can you track the stolen items?"

"That's a little tricky, Kim" Wade said while typing "It'll take some digging to find a connection between that tech and that stuff Drakken stole from that lab".

"Well, can you at least explain what was up with that synthodrone Ron was fighting?" Kim inquired.

"Well, from the observations during the fight, it looks like Drakken developed his synthodrone technology to use nanites instead of synthoplasm and coated it with a liquid polymeric alloy".

"Sounds like something out of ' _The Eradicator_ ' series" Ron commented.

"Still, where did Drakken get the smarts to do that?" Kim asked in confusion "This is the second time we got bested by them. Drakken doesn't usually have stuff this tough".

"I'll keep searching, Kim" Wade replied "We're bound to learn the secret of Drakken's new success eventually". At that moment, his computer started beeping "Or maybe we'll have a better lead".

"What have you got, Wade?" Kim asked.

"My computer just finished scanning for the trail Drakken's hovercar left after you foiled his last plan" Wade explained "And according to this, its course went straight to England".

"Hmm" Kim pondered sarcastically "Let's see. Where in England would a known villain be able to hide?"

"Well, with Monkey Boy still walking the Path of the Yono, his house _is_ vacant" Ron pointed out.

"Making it a good place for our villains to hide out" Kim finished "That's probably where Drakken is right now! Let's go, Ron!"

 **V.**

The Sloth pulled up to Monkey Fist's abandoned manor in record time. Immediately after stopping, Kim and Ron climbed out, Kim wearing her battlesuit in precaution of Shego's new strength. As they approached, Kim caught sight of a certain green woman in the window.

"Looks like you were right, Dr. D" Shego replied to the blue scientist "They tracked us here".

Drakken just smirked. "Just what I was hoping for".

"Looks like Monkey Fist has some illegal squatters" Kim said on the outside of the castle.

"Yeah, I bet if he was still here, he'd be _Landlord_ Monkey Fist" Ron joked, causing Kim to roll her eyes.

"Let's just put a stop to this, shall we?" the redhead said as she reached for the doorknob.

At that moment, Ron's instincts told him that there was something wrongsick about this. In an instant, Ron grabbed Kim and pulled her away, just as the door opened and a brilliant flash of light enveloped the entire manor!

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Quite the cliffhanger, huh? What has Drakken done and will Kim and Ron survive? Sorry that this chapter didn't come out before the episode of 'Gravity Falls', but I hope everyone enjoys this as a follow-up. Please note, the mention of ' _The Eradicator_ ' that Ron made is completely different from the villain of my story '** _ **Eradication**_ **', which I hope to get back to eventually. Hopefully, the next chapter of this story will be up soon as well. See ya later!**


	5. Questions Without Answers

**A/N: Welcome all to my newest update! Since I've focused so much time on '** _ **Hybrid**_ **', I felt it was necessary to give some of my other stories some love, and luckily, the release of the new '** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **' book (which I am the proud owner of) gave me enough of an inspiration boost to get the chapter out. Hopefully, you can expect an update for '** _ **Possible Pirates**_ **' in the future. Also, as a shout out to CajunBear who has concerns regarding a certain detail, don't worry, I'll address it in a future chapter, and you might be surprised with how I deal with it. In the meantime, everyone, enjoy this new chapter! Oh, and wish me luck in the Fannies!**

* * *

 **I.**

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Through a combination of his Mystical Monkey Powers and natural running abilities, Ron had himself and Kim back in the Sloth in the blink of eye before flooring the gas as a dome of light completely engulfed Monkey Fist's manor before spreading out beyond.

The Sloth sped as fast as it could over the landscape, its engines practically overheating as it raced to keep ahead of the pursuing burst of light which was engulfing everything in its path.

"Move, Ron! Move!" Kim cried as she looked back to see the ever-growing dome still chasing them.

Rufus, meanwhile, was screeching his agreement with Kim into Ron's ear from the boy's shoulder, egging him to go faster.

"I _am_ flooring it!" Ron yelled back to the rodent as he shoved the throttle as far it would go, feeling like he just got the weirdest sense of Déjà vu while doing so.

Despite Ron's best efforts, however, the wave of light was catching up to the Sloth at a remarkable rate and it looked like the small car would be inevitably swallowed up by it. But just when it looked like the blast was about to overtake the Sloth, it stopped short of its exhaust flame, leaving the Sloth to fly another 100 feet before Ron hit the brakes.

Getting out of the car, Kim and Ron looked back at the sight. The large dome of white light seemed to linger for a lifetime but it was really only for a fraction of a second before it dissipated.

"Whew" Ron said relief and he rested against the Sloth "That wasn't as bad as we thought it could've been".

"I'm not sure about that" Kim said before tentatively approaching the flash's stopping point, Ron following close behind.

Upon reaching the edge of the line where the blast had halted, they were in for a shock as their jaws fell open and their eyes widened in disbelief.

For there, in the exact area the wave of light had washed over to the point where it stopped, was a large hole three hundred yards wide and fifty feet deep. It almost looked like a giant bowl had been neatly dug into the earth.

"Okay" Ron said slowly "So maybe it was even worse than we thought it could've been".

Without wasting a second, Kim activated the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, Drakken had a trap waiting for us. We escaped the blast, but it did quite a number on the landscape. Can you get a scan of this?"

A beam of light shot from the Kimmunicator and swept a spot of the carved out ground as Wade's fingers danced over his keyboard.

"Whoa," the child genius said in shock "This doesn't make any sense".

"Did you find out what kind explosive device Drakken used?" Kim asked.

"No" Wade shook his head "I couldn't find a single residual energy signature I recognize. And that's not all I couldn't find".

"What do you mean?" Kim asked with a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"I mean there's absolutely nothing left" Wade continued "No airborne particles, no dispersed and scattered debris, no shifted soil. Nothing. It's like as if all the molecules were wiped from existence".

"That's not possible" Kim shook her head in confusion. "I mean its basic science. Matter can _not_ be destroyed. Right?"

"Apparently it can" Wade admitted.

"You mean I went through a month of Barkin drilling that concept into my head for nothing?!" Ron complained.

"Oy" Kim shook her head in bewilderment "This sitch just keeps getting weirder. Now Drakken apparently has technology that can defy the laws of physics!"

At that moment, Kim's eyes widened as she realized something.

"What is it, KP?" Ron asked.

"I saw Shego in the window just before the blast" she explained "There's no way she and Drakken could've gotten out before the explosion. Could they?"

"I doubt anything could've survived this, Kim" Wade commented "You're lucky you guys managed to get away from it".

"Um, I don't think Drakken is into the whole 'taking you with me' thing" Ron commented.

"Ron's right" Kim said "Somehow, Drakken managed to get out of there seconds before the blast. I'm betting he deliberately left a trail from his hovercar leading to here so we would walk right into a trap!"

"Unfortunately, that means that we're right back where we started" Wade said reluctantly.

"Then we'll just have to start over" Kim declared "Wade, go back to see if you can find where Drakken is really hiding. And while you're at it, do a search for any breakthroughs in molecular research. That might give us a clue".

"On it, Kim" Wade said before the Kimmunicator winked out.

With a sigh, Kim trudged back to the Sloth "Come on, Ron. Let's go home for now and hope that Wade finds something."

"Don't worry, KP" Ron said optimistically "We'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later".

"Thank, Ron. Oh, and by the way" Kim said before grabbing a hold of Ron and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss, leaving a goofy-looking smile on his face when she was done "That was for your quick thinking in saving our lives" she finished with a warm smile.

"Remind me to do that more often" Ron replied as he wobbled in place.

"You might get your chance" Kim said with determination "I get the feeling that whatever Drakken is planning, we've only seen the tip of the iceberg".

 **II.**

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Drakken was cheering loudly and pumping his fists as he and Shego walked into the main hall of their lair "My trap worked perfectly, Shego!" Reaching into his coat, Drakken pulled out the remote device he had made earlier and looked over it with mad delight. "Not only did the Molecular Grenade successfully reduce Monkey Fist's manor to atoms, but thanks to the Handheld Portal Generator, we were able to escape seconds before the blast with Kim Possible being none the wiser!"

"Uh, I wouldn't celebrate too much, Dr. D" Shego commented "I doubt your gizmo was enough to get rid of Kimmie and her boy. Those two have a stubborn refusal to bite it no matter what they come across".

"The objective wasn't just to try and eliminate Kim Possible and her 'partner', Shego" Drakken explained smugly "It was also to cover my tracks. With Monkey Fist's manor gone, there's no clue that I found the Atlantis book there".

"And since we didn't trigger the blast until we saw Possible and Naco Boy," Shego added "They'll only believe that it was an attempt on their lives instead of a cover up. Wow" she said impressed "You're actually planning this out carefully, Dr. D".

"You act surprised, Shego" Drakken said halfheartedly "Did you honestly believe that the preparation that went into my Diablo scheme was merely a fluke?"

"Trust me, Doc" Shego said with an outstretched hand "You _do not_ want me to answer that. Okay, so what's next in this 'Master Plan' of yours?"

Drakken's solemn look turned giddy as a wide, evil grin appeared on his face. "Now that we have successfully tested the Handheld Portal Generator, we now have the ability to go anywhere on Earth! And yes, Shego, that includes the ten items or less line with _11_ items!"

"Alright," Shego said curiously "So what exactly do you plan to do with it?"

Drakken just smirked. 'Two words, Shego: Shopping. Spree."

 **III.**

"Still digging on whatever Drakken used to nearly vaporize you guys," Wade said through the Kimmunicator "but so far, my energy recognition software hasn't found a match".

"What about that molecular research, uh, search?" Kim asked as she and Ron were in class at GCU.

"Unfortunately, it's lead me nowhere" Wade shook his head "No scientist in the country has made any breakthroughs that can result in the destruction of actual matter".

Kim sighed. "Well, have you at least found out where he's gone to grounds?"

"No dice there either, Kim" the tech guru shrugged "I checked all of Drakken's usual lairs, but he's not in any of them. Even the timeshare lair. I hate to say it, but Drakken actually has me stumped on this one".

"Wow, that's a sentence we don't hear very often" Ron said to Rufus who nodded.

"Well, we can't give up" Kim said while pondering "If none of Drakken's old haunts are occupied, there it sounds like Blue Boy has found a new hide away. Wade, how long will it take to find any word of someone buying a new property recently or if there's any hidden energy signals around the globe?"

"If I skip Lunch?" Wade asked "About an hour".

"Then skip snack break and make it half an hour" Kim said before the Kimmunicator feed ended, to which she sighed and placed her arms on her desk and held her head in her hands. "I can't believe that Drakken has actually learned from his mistakes after all this time. How could getting hold of some decent tech for once give him a major competence boost?"

"Maybe that's all Drakken really needed from the start" Ron offered "Maybe all his other plans were too _bizarre_ to work and that's why they failed. Perhaps what Drakken needed to become a serious threat all along was just the proper gear".

"Right" Kim said flatly "That was Drakken's problem all along. His vision was too broad. Not because he's a numbskull".

"And yet, he's leaving us with more unanswered questions than Barkin" Ron countered.

Kim was forced to concede Ron had a point. Drakken was running rings around them and so far, they still didn't know what his game was. Perhaps she gave Drakken too little credit. She certainly did that the night of the Diablo attack. Funny, you'd think she had learned her lesson back then when Drakken proved how cunning and clever he could be. Still, since his plans following that night were not in the same league, she felt that perhaps Drakken had been running low on ideas after Warmonga released him.

Clearly that was a mistake. Whatever Drakken was doing now, it was obvious that he was tapping into the same reserves of intelligence he used during the night of the Junior Prom.

And that brought another memory to Kim's mind: her being tied up to a cactus, having just realized that the boy she had been dating was in fact a synthodrone Drakken created to distract her from his plans. The revelation that Drakken had played her like that had left her broken, helpless, depressed, weak, and powerless. If not for Ron's encouragement and confession, Drakken would no doubt be ruling the world at this moment.

The memory of being duped by Drakken burned into her mind as her face became determined, her brows scrunching. No way was she going to let Drakken play her like that again. She refused to be reduced to a weak little girl again. No. Competent or incompetent, Kim was going to stop Drakken like she always did.

Kim was so deep in her vow to not allow history to repeat itself that she didn't know someone was speaking to her.

"Ms. Possible? Ms. Possible!"

"Huh?" Kim asked in surprise as she came out of her thoughts.

"I said would you mind telling us what the three forms of matter are?" Professor Mono Tone, the class professor said in a dull tone.

"Oh! Uh, the three forms of matter are solid, liquid, and gas" Kim said professionally.

"Precisely" Professor Tone said in an even tone "Matter can shift through these three forms by melting, solidifying, and evaporating. The law of mass conservation tells us that whatever form it takes, it will maintain the same quantity. While its space can be rearranged, matter _cannot_ be created or destroyed".

"Heh" Ron whispered to Kim with a chuckle as Professor Tone went on, "Guess he didn't get the memo".

However, Kim didn't hear him as she was already back to her deep thinking.

 **IV.**

Class soon let out and Kim and Ron were walking around campus, Kim was still thinking deeply.

"Man, I'm looking forward to getting to the on-campus coffeehouse" Ron was saying "The food is a definite improvement over the high school's mystery meat".

"Uh huh" Rufus said from Ron's shoulder, looking forward to the potato chips there.

Kim didn't answer, her thoughts still on the current mission.

"Kim? Yoo-Hoo!" Ron said as he waved a hand in front of Kim's face "KP, are you in there?"

"Huh?" Kim said as she snapped out of it "Oh! Sorry, Ron. I was just thinking about something unimportant".

"Uh huh" Ron said in disbelief "That might work on somebody who hasn't known you since you were four. Come on, you were thinking about the Drakken situation, weren't you?"

"You know me too well, Ron" Kim admitted "It's just the thought of Drakken outwitting us like this leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I mean, one moment, he's even lower than Frugal Lucre on the threat level scale. The next, he's running rings around us with technology we've never even seen before! Do you know how humiliating that is?"

Ron shrugged. "Hey, I warned you that Drakken might bounce back after that tearing down we gave him, but you didn't believe me. Guess he's not such a minor threat, after all, huh?"

Kim shook her head "Ron, everything Drakken has achieved so far has been because of these crazy new tricks he apparently has now. I don't know where he's gotten this stuff, but any villain could get ahead with these gimmicks. Now, I admit that Drakken has been getting lucky so far, but his new technology can't last him forever. We're going to find out where Drakken is getting this stuff and what he's planning to do with it and then shut him down like we usually do. That's all there is to it".

Ron looked Kim skeptically. "Are you sure that's all there is to it?"

Kim sighed. Ron really did know her too well and could tell there was more going on with her than she was letting on. Still, how could she tell him what was really eating away at her?

Suddenly, she was saved from having to make an excuse when the Kimmunicator rung out its patented beep.

" _Whew. Saved by the bell_ " Kim mentally sighed with relief before looking up to Ron "Sorry, Ron, we'll have to finish this conversation later" she said before eagerly answering the watch and bringing up Wade's image "Wade, have you found where Drakken's hold up yet?"

"No" Wade shook his head "I'm still looking. It's strange. I've never had this kind of trouble locating Drakken or any other villain before".

Furrowing her brow with a grumble, Kim replied "Well, keep at it, they couldn't just vanish into thin air!"

"Actually, there's another reason why I called" Wade said uneasily.

Wade's tone of voice gave Kim a feeling she wouldn't like what he had to say. Knowing she was going to regret asking, she reluctantly sighed "What is it now?"

"Well," Wade said slowly "I've been getting dozen reports of disappearing tech all around the world!"

"Uh oh" Rufus squeaked.

Kim felt the bottom of her stomach fall out and a large pit form in its center as she fully absorbed what she just heard. Stiffly, she replied "Is it Drakken's shapeshifting synthodrone again?"

"That's just it" Wade said in disbelief "There's no sign of anyone committing those robberies. No sign of forced entry. No triggered alarms. No footage on camera. No guards being knocked out. Nothing! We're talking about the crime spree of the century here!"

"Well, on the bright side, the century is still young so there might be worse" Ron said optimistically, Rufus nodding while squeaking "True".

Kim, on the other hand, directed her attention to situation at hand. "Wade, beam the coordinates of all those robberies to the Sloth's on-board computer" she instructed the genius "Ron and I will be heading out in five minutes".

"On it" Wade gave a thumbs-up before signing out.

No sooner did the feed cut did Kim hightail it to her dorm for her mission gear, Ron right on her heels.

"KP, just for the record, we're not done with that discussion we were having before Wade called!" Ron called out as he raced after his girlfriend, Rufus hanging onto his shoulder.

"Fine" Kim replied back halfheartedly, most of her attention on this new development and how a certain blue villain was most likely involved "What in the world are you up to now, Drakken?" she muttered to herself as she ran.

 **V.**

At Drakken's lair, the blue villain was laughing like a madman as he inspected all the technological components he had just swiped.

"Oh what a haul, Shego!" he cried in excitement as he examined hydraulics, microchips, and wires "Thanks to the HPG, I was able to gather all the components necessary to begin the next stage of my plan!"

"I'm happy for you, Dr. D" Shego said as she looked around the lair, now full to bursting with tons of Atlantean tech that Drakken had been building "But aren't you worried about Princess finding us? I mean, we aren't exactly hiding in a place she's unfamiliar with. I'm surprised that the nerdlinger hasn't tracked us to here yet".

"I'm way ahead of you on that, Shego" Drakken said enthusiastically as he pulled the Atlantean journal, now with him at all times, out of his coat "According to this little gold mine of knowledge, Atlantis had developed a cloaking technology that was able to shield the entire city from the outside world!"

"So," Shego said as she caught on to what Drakken was implying "You're saying that…"

"We're so undetectable that Kim Possible's techie won't know we're here even if he presses his nose to the peephole!" Drakken finished with a hearty laugh.

"Okay, I don't know what's more disturbing" Shego said with a slackjaw "The fact that you keep thinking three steps ahead of Kimmie and her posse, or the fact that it keeps turning me on".

"If you think this was clever, Shego, you haven't seen anything yet!" Drakken cried excitedly as his vine scooped up a handful of the components from the pile. "I now have just what I need to finish the latest Atlantean device I was constructing!"

Grabbing a hold of a tarp covering something large, Drakken pulled it off, revealing what looked like a giant cylinder with an antenna on it.

"What in the world is that?" Shego asked in surprise as Drakken fitted the components into place on the machine, a free vine holding the journal as a guide.

"Just watch" Drakken said after finishing. He then twisted a few knobs and dials on the machine before pushing a lever to the left.

Shego didn't notice anything happening. The machine seemed to be standing still…and growing shorter?!

Looking down, Shego realized that she, along with everything else in the lair besides Drakken and the machine, were floating ten feet off the ground!

"Get me down from here, Dr. D!" the green villainess cried.

With a smirk, Drakken complied, pushed the lever all the way to the right. Shego felt herself return to the ground and sighed with relief…until she realized that her body felt like it was lugging three tons of lead bricks!

"Gravity-control machine" Drakken said as he put the lever back into stationary, allowing Shego to move freely again "Able to amplify or diminish the gravity of anyplace I choose".

"I get that you're a big fan of Show rather than Tell, Dr. D" Shego gasped for breath "But warn me in the future when you're about to demonstrate something that can affect me!"

"Duly noted" Drakken said before turning back to the machine "Just imagine what can be done with this little marvel, Shego! Of course, it still needs a little more time before it's charged up enough to affect things on a global scale!"

"You know; I'm still having a hard time accepting the fact that all of this came out of one little book you found" Shego said as she looked over the treasure trove of Atlantis technology again "Who knew a journal could contain such destructive knowledge?"

"Like I said, you haven't seen anything yet, Shego!" Drakken replied as he opened the Atlantis journal and stopped when he came to a certain page. "Soon, I'll be ready to unlock the most powerful secret of the Atlanteans!"

"Uh, which is what?" Shego felt the need to ask.

"Just wait and see Shego" Drakken said mysteriously "In the meantime, just now that within a few weeks' time, this whole world will belong to Dr. Drakken! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _ **TBC…**_

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone asks, Drakken's use of the Atlantean matter disintegrator is only a one-time thing. Just something to add to Kim and Ron's confusion about his new knowledge. The big question I bet that's on everyone's minds is what is Drakken's big plan? Well, you'll have to keep watching to find out. Just hope and pray that what our favorite blue scientist has in store won't be any worse than Bill Cypher's master plan. XD!**


End file.
